


The Silent Treatment

by flickawhip



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff, I honestly have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Treatment

"Honestly Andrea..."

Andy turned, arching an eyebrow at Miranda, still refusing to speak. She had been the one giving the silent treatment this time and it was all too obvious that Miranda had no idea how to say sorry. Miranda had moved to wrap her arms around Andy, kissing her softly. 

"Andrea... please..."

Andy had shrugged, her smirk clear. She had said nothing, indicating that Miranda needed to do something more. 

"Please darling... you know I would never...."

Miranda finally gave up, kissing Andrea fiercely. She might be useless at saying sorry but she knew how to kiss. Andrea had said nothing still, moving back with a teasing smile and beckoning for Miranda to follow her.


End file.
